DR Monstaa
DR Monstaa (a.k.a. Doctor Monstaa) is considered to be the best car in the game. It is the last vehicle to be unlocked in both Need For Madness 1 and 2. This beast excels at both racing AND wasting, while other cars are generally only good at one. In addition to the speed and strength of this truck, he has good stunt ability, handling and endurance, so there are no shortfalls with this vehicle. He is stronger than every car except MASHEEN, and has the same strength as EL KING, though his higher racing abilities and larger wheels make him viewed commonly as a more formidable racer. Overview DR Monstaa is mainly good at wasting. His style involes hits with a single tire, then spinning around and hitting the opponent again. He seems like to be the only car to get free power (almost) everytime he hits a car. Some basic moves with him are: *'Head on collision: '''Basically, you drive up to a car and hit it with your whole front side. May not work on Radical One, though. *'Spin smack: 'After hitting a car, you spin in the air and hit them again with your rear tire. *'Drift smash: 'Right before hitting a car, drift with the spacebar and hit them with your rear tire. Do not try on MASHEEN. or Radical One. *'Flying crush: '''After hitting a car, use space+down+left to land on them and hit them again. May do some damage to you if you land incorrectly. DR Monstaa, as a waster, is usually the complete terror of any stage he pops into. Even the best racers (i.e. Mighty Eight, Radical One) can be easily killed by him if they have low power. Dr Monstaa's speed is acutally quite high, and he has maximum endurance, not to mention nearly every time he hits a car he does a stunt, and this allows him to catch up to pretty much any unlucky sap. Wasting Dr Monstaa Dr Monstaa is hard to beat in racing and wasting. One main thing you can do to waste him is to hit him from the back. That is his weak spot. Never, never hit him from the front unless you are MASHEEN or EL KING. Any other vehicle would be severely damaged or wasted. But remember! All the strength comes from speed. The only reason why a head-on collision with almost any vehicle is almost useless because, DR Monstaa's strength all comes from his speed. A head-on collision is only effective if DR Monstaa's charge speed is slower then yours or if he stopped to turn around and waste you. Racing Dr. Monstaa Racing however, is a different story; Radical One is faster than DR Monstaa, and more efficient at stunts. Try doing front flips to overtake him in mid air. If he tries to hit you, take evasive action such as the snake dance. Evading Dr. Monstaa If evading him, just use a fast car and make him furious. Then go to either MASHEEN or EL KING and at the last second, turn away so the three war machines try to wreck each other. Be careful, though, because if you turn too fast, they all follow you. Too slow, and you end up being crushed and thrown 5,000 feet into the air in a fireball. Trivia *Monstaa is a pun taken from the word "Monster". *He is the only member of the Big 3 whose name is not spelled in all capital letters. *DR Monstaa can waste MASHEEN and EL KING quite easily, although he is smaller both. Therefore, he is the smallest Big 3 member. *DR Monstaa is a rigged monster truck that has higher speed then any normal monster truck. *DR Monstaa resembles a generic Ford monster truck. *In "The Beach Arcade Dream" (Need For Madness), some gamers have complained that this car was faster than Radical One when racing it. DR Monstaa was slowed down a little in NFM2. *Him and Wow Caninaro are the only cars that "bounce" after they hit a car, out of the whole Need For Madness series. Category:Boss Car Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car